Esperanza Tales: Start of the journey
by Ravenclaw Erudit of District 3
Summary: When the ten years old Esperanza goes in her journey pokemon, she expected only catch some pokemons, make some friends and win some leagues. She dint expect to gets involved in a civil war between a dark organization and a resistance. Now, she is determinate to help the resistance, but from it, she needs the help of the best trainers she can find… MorrisonXFOC; RitchieXMOC


**PRESENTING MY OC'S**

 **Esperanza** **–** Protagonist of the series, is ten in the first arch and fifteen in second one. Her first pokemon is a Ariados. She is travel companion from Morison, Ritchie and Jason. She is voiced by Delaney Rose Stein (Youger) / Mandy Moore (Older). On the third arch, she is Lily Mother.

 **Jason** **–** Protagonist of the series, is eleven in the first arch and sixteen in second one. His first pokemon is a Cyndaquil. He is travel companion from Morison, Ritchie and Esperanza. He is voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas (Younger) / Matthew Broderick (Older). On the third arch, he is Dwayne adoptive Father.

 **Nyssa** **–** Member of the Yellow Team from Team Rocket. She is fifteen in the first arch and twenty in second one. Her principal pokemon is a Muk. She is a teammate with Will and Riola. She is voice by Spencer Lacey Ganus (Younger) / Idina Menzel (Older). On the third arch she is Victoria mother.

 **Will** **–** Member of the Yellow Team form Team Rocket. He is fifteen in the first arch and twenty in the second one. His principal pokemon is a Gastly. He is teammate with Nyssa and Riola. He is voiced by Tyree Brown (Younger) / Jonathan Groff (Older). On the third arch he is Victoria father.

 **Riola –** Is a female Riolu, and the third member of Team Rocket Yellow Team. She is in love with Meowth, and just as him, can talk and walk in two legs. Her age isn't know, and on the third arch she is in a relation with he. She is voiced by Madlyn Bailey

 **Angel** **–** Other protagonist. She is seven on the first arch, twelve on the second and twenty three on the third. On the second arch she went to travel with Max, Lienn and Trevor. Her start pokemon is a Skitty, and she is voice by Livvy Stubenbrauch (Younger) / Kristen Bell (Older). On the third arch she is in a relationship with Max.

 **Trevor –** Jason's little brother. He is six on the first arch, eleven on the second and twenty two on the third one. On the second arch she is travelling with Max, Lienn and Angel. His start pokemon is a Mudkip, and he is voiced by Colin Ford (Younger) / Jared Padalecki (Older). On the third arch he is engaged with Lienn.

 _ **Lienn**_ **–** Harley's little sister. She is seven on the first arch, twelve on the second and twenty three on the third. On the second arch she travel with Max, Angel and Trevor. Her first pokemon was Seedot, gived by Harley, and is voiced by Jasmine Thompson (Younger) / Maddie Wilson (Older). On the third arch she was engaged with Trevor.

 **Crowney –** The leader of WICPDC, he suffers from Psych, and Paranoid. The only pokemon who he can stand is his Torterra. He is voiced by Jeremy Irons and appears on the second arch. He is already gone in the third arch.

 **Esther –** Member of WICPDC and daughter of Crowney. Her first pokemon was Eevee, who evolved to a Glaceon. She is voiced by Donna Murphy and her age was not stated. Appears on the second arch and on the third she was reformed, and married to Olavo.

 **Olavo –** Member of WICPDC and right arm of Crowney. His first pokemon was a Chimchar, who evolved to a Infernape prior to series. He is voiced by Jude Law and his age was not stated. Appears on the second arch and on the third he was reformed and married to Esther.

 **Professor Rue** **–** A pokemon professor who works to the resistance. She is from Kentranburg city, and is voiced by Emma Thompson, and appears on the second and third arch. Her principal pokemon is a Rihorn. Old friend of Oak.

 **Daniel** **–** One of the Roander Region resistance runners. He is assistant of Professor Niko. He is the one who tells how dangerous WICPDC is. He is voiced by Zachary Levi and it's who recruited the trainers to resistance. His pokemon is a Ponyta.

 **Felix –** A member of the Green Team from Team Rocket. He is from Roander Region, and partner of Rebecca. His principal pokemon is a Pentauro, and he is voiced by Jonah Hill. On the third arch he is still working on team rocket, but was in jail.

 **Rebecca –** A member of the Green Team from Team Rocket. She is from Roander Region, and partner of Felix. Her principal pokemon is a Shadowing, and she is voiced by Isla Fisher. On the third arch she is still working on team rocket, but was in jail.


End file.
